Amita
Amita is one of the deuteragonists of Far Cry 4. Along with Sabal, she is one of the leaders of The Golden Path. Unlike Sabal, who is more rooted in the past traditions of Kyrat, Amita urges for progress and is more interested in modernizing the country. She is one of two hidden true main antagonists in Far Cry 4, along with Sabal. Background Amita never knew her parents. Instead, she was raised by her uncle and aunt, both of whom supported the Golden Path under the rule of its beloved founder, Mohan Ghale. However, Amita never admired Mohan, and she actively despises his legacy. She felt he was fighting to keep Kyrat stuck in its old days, and even if they were victorious, their country would still be oppressed by tradition. Amita is part of the new generation of The Golden Path, and along with Sabal, she has been key in bringing the rebellion back to a force that can actually make a difference. What Amita lacked in age, she made up for in passion and smarts, and she is considered the first female to officially join the ranks of the Golden Path, taking up arms, training and fighting alongside the males, marking a shift in traditional roles. Amita quickly realized that the Golden Path is failing because they are waging a war they cannot afford to perpetuate. Amita knows that the infrastructure of Kyrat is shot, and even with independence, they won’t have the means to rebuild without first establishing a firm financial foundation. To this end, she believes in using Kyrat’s thriving drug trade to fund the Golden Path. Amita has kept the rebellion low, planning out their strategies for the long term and stockpiling their assets. However she needs to show strength alongside Sabal, who is gathering his own supporters. Amita is now being forced into action if she hopes to liberate Kyrat and protect her people. With tensions rising between the two leaders, Amita is now head to head with Sabal over the installation of Bhadra as the next Tarun Matara. Amita sees the practice as superstitious, old, and ultimately sexist, objectifying young women and robbing them of autonomy, a good education, and social life. She believes that intellectual, social, and financial progress is the only way to ensure a stable future for Kyrat.http://far-cry.ubi.com/en-GB/game-info/characters.aspx ''Far Cry 4'' Amita was training Bhadra and showing her how to defend herself, which was unacceptable for Sabal, but the training is stopped because the Golden Path team had gone to De Pleur's Compound to rescue Darpan and Ajay Ghale has returned. Amita does not agree with Sabal's choice to risk their lives to go after Ajay. Amita then questions about Darpan and Sabal tells her that he is dead. Amita becomes enraged and shouts at Sabal, stating that they lost one of their best soldiers in order to save Ajay, who they barely knew. Then she goes away and retreats to teach Bhadra how to use a bow. Ajay later returns to talk to Amita. Amita apologizes for being rude and states she was stressed because of the war, also telling that the war feels like a guilt trip for the death of Darpan. Ajay offers to help them and after that the player can side with Amita or stay on Sabal's side. Fate In the mission To Reap What You Sow, if Sabal is selected to lead the Golden Path, he will order Ajay to kill Amita, arguing that she is "just another Pagan" and has no respect for her heritage. Upon arriving at Amita's hideout and dispatching her followers, Ajay walks into the house and confronts Amita, who was typing some documents on a typewriter, her purpose of doing so unknown. Amita is surprised that Sabal sent Ajay to do the job, and Ajay, out of frustration, tells Amita that no one else pulls the trigger for the Golden Path. Amita assures Ajay that Sabal hides behind his blind faith and tradition, and that she is surprised by how he can follow along like one of his puppets. Amita then tells Ajay that she really believed him when he told her that he only wanted to fulfill Ishwari's dying wish. After mocking that Ajay is the son of Mohan and that he will be the sole savior of Kyrat, Amita tells him to follow through with his orders and pull the trigger, sarcastically claiming that it is the will of Kyra. *If the player decides to shoot Amita, she picks up the folder with her documents and slumps back on the chair, and after a few moments, she drops the folder and succumbs to the wound. *If the player decides not to shoot Amita, she picks up her folder and walks away in anger, telling Ajay that while he is saving her life, he is killing Kyrat. After the end of the game, if Amita was placed in charge to lead the Golden Path, there will be a secret cutscene featuring her in Tirtha. There, Amita reveals her true intentions of turning Kyrat into a totalitarian drug state. She proceeds to order the rebels into the houses, conscripting every child they find to be recruited as soldiers into the Golden Path, claiming that the increased numbers are necessary for enforcing Kyrat's future peace and protecting the drug fields. When Ajay demands to know what Bhadra has to say about this, Amita claims that she sent her away, where the Golden Path's enemies cannot find her, implying that she had Bhadra killed, as she tells Ajay that she will not be coming back. As Amita walks away, Ajay has one last choice: to leave her alone or shoot her. Personality and Traits Amita is a strong genius and does not like to be contradicted, but always tries to show her hand. She believes she will repair Kyrat with the money she gains, but her form of gaining money relies heavily on selling and trafficking drugs. Amita wants to break Sabal's heavy pace into the traditions of Kyrat, and openly manipulates Ajay into helping her, only to show her true intentions later, showing it if the player chooses her to be the Golden Path leader. Trivia *If the player sides with Sabal but decides not to kill Amita, after the end of the game, Amita can be found at the Sherpa Yak Enclosure on the top of the mountain north of Banapur, but cannot be interacted with, and is treated by the game as simply a regular civilian NPC. She may also be found here even if Ajay did kill her. *If you side with Amita but don't kill her after the last interaction with her post game, she can be found southwest of Tirtha, at these coordinates: (X:489.6 Y:356.9). Amita will be found praying at a Kyra statue with two Golden Path members guarding her, despite her testament of breaking away from Kyrat's traditions. *Amita says she was six years old when her parents told her she had to marry and this was one of the reasons she abhors the Kyrati traditions. Gallery Amita2.png|Full render of Amita amita1.jpg|Amita's concept art Amitaconcept3.jpg|Ditto, in Concept Art Amitaconcept2.jpg|Ditto, another variant Amitaconcept1.jpg|Ditto Farcry4 character amita sketch aadi by aadi salman.jpg|Ditto 010.png|Amita , Ajay Ghale and Sabal Amita e Sabal discutindo.jpg|Amita and Sabal as appears in Far Cry 4 key art amita6.png amita5.png Amita1.png Amita3.png amita.PNG amita7.png|Amita arguing with Sabal Farcryamitaajm.jpg Farcry4amitasadajm.jpg amita4.png|Amita during the mission Payback killamita.jpg|Ajay, about to kill Amita (determinant). King Min Kyrat (41).jpg|In King Min's Kyrat Fc5 specialoutfit female amita.png|The Amita Special Outfit for female players in Far Cry 5. References pt-br:Amita Category:Allies